Golden Guardian
by 27Tsu18Kyou
Summary: No one knows why this Guardian had been protecting the Silver Inu Clan heirs for many generations. After all, the Guardian itself is a fox. But one thing is for sure, the Guardian only protects the male counterparts of the Silver Inu. Full summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

**No one knows why this Guardian had been protecting the Silver Inu Clan heirs for many generations. After all, the Guardian itself is a fox. But one thing is for sure, the Guardian only protects the male counterparts of the Silver Inu. But what happens if the Guardian was finally released into the inhabitants of the Feudal Era? Rated M for cussing and possible gore. There are no known pairings though if there were, it would be yaoi and possibly a harem and MPreg. There will be some Kagome bashing and some fluff between InuYasha and Shippo in the father-son type of way. **

* * *

In the Western Lands, all were good for there were no major disruptions nor ongoing wars. But inside of the magnificent Royal Palace, there sat a lone pup about the age of a human 4 year old. The pup's name is Touga. He had beautiful golden eyes, a jagged purple stripe on both cheeks, and shining silver hair tied into a high ponytail that fell just past his shoulders.

Currently, the small pup was crying his eyes out in the darkness of his room because his mother had gone off to stay with her parents for several months while his father was too busy with paperwork and his duties as the Lord of the West to pay any attention to his first born. Little Touga was in misery and curled up on his covers while trying to stifle his sobs.

_'I'm scared. I don't like being alone... Where is Mama and Papa? I don't want to be alone...' _Thought the frightened child.

Suddenly, there was a rush of wind all around him. Amber colored eyes shot open to see a ghost-like figure on all fours. When the wing calmed down, a brightly colored fox stood in front of him. It had warm blue eyes, and black-tipped ears along with many tails that were swishing mesmerizingly.

Touga scrambled back from the kitsune with panic. When he noticed the mystical being come closer to him, he shut his eyes tight and waited for his end. What he got was something unexpected:

He got licked on his tear stricken face. His visage was of puzzlement as he gazed confusedly upon the gold fox. All he got was a comforting stare and a soft growl. The inu pup reached a tentative, clawed hand towards its snout. When he was only an inch from the oddly warm temperature emitting from the being, the fox nuzzled his hand. Touga's eyes widened in amazement and immediately started petting the kitsune.

"Sugoi..." He whispered. The fox then padded upon the futon and set down behind the youkai. Touga snuggled down against it and looked upward at the fox.

"Who are you?" He questioned with innocence shining in his richly, honey colored eyes. The fox nuzzled his neck and replied.

"_**I am what you call the Golden Guardian, young pup." **_ A soothing, baritone voice rang through the little one's ears. Touga tilted his head as the name sounded familiar to him. Then, it clicked.

"You're the Golden Guardian who protects all the heirs to the Western Lands! Papa told me stories about how you have always been here since before he was born. He said that in the only record of the past Daiyoukai, you only first showed up when we built this palace upon the Western Lands of Japan! Why is that?" The excited youngling shot off. The Golden Guardian merely growled in an amused way before lying his tails over the silver haired pup to get him to settle down.

"_**That, young one, is because my body lies somewhere beneath this palace. I have protected all the heirs because your customs are to have the males become future Lords of the West. Therefore, only the male heirs can see me, for I have something that they learn to understand and accomplish later in life." **_It explained. Touga yawned widely (and cutely) then rubbed his eyes before snuggling further into the fox's warmth.

"What's...that...?" He asked in his sleep riddled voice. The Golden Guardian growled lowly for the pup to understand he is safe and protected.

"_**I have someone I wish to protect with the strength I gain or obtained. Now sleep, pup. I will stay with you tonight." **_It said and that was exactly what Touga did. The silver pup had a small smile on his face as he rested peacefully in the soft fur of the Silver Inu Clan's own Guardian.

The Golden Guardian lifted his head and gazed at the silhouette in the intricate shoji sliding door. The figure quietly stepped further into the room to reveal Touga's father.

The daiyoukai bowed to the being in respect before sitting gently on the side of the bed to caress his son's cheek and remove a strand of hair from the still cherubic face.

"Thank you, Guardian-sama, for caring for my son when I was unavailable to do so myself. Though that also goes to the rest of my family. You have taught us all to use the power we gain through our life experience to protect all we hold dear. In the end, I hope we have given you satisfaction in how we protect this land and its people." His low voice resounded in the room. The Guardian merely nodded and lied its head on its front paws. Touga's father smiled in gratitude and leaned down to plant a kiss upon his son's forehead.

"Sleep well, my son."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Thank you, Guardian-sama, for caring for my son when I was unavailable to do so myself. Though that also goes to the rest of my family. You have taught us all to use the power we gain through our life experience to protect all we hold dear. In the end, I hope we have given you satisfaction in how we protect this land and its people." His low voice resounded in the room. The Guardian merely nodded and lied its head on its front paws. Touga's father smiled in gratitude and leaned down to plant a kiss upon his son's forehead._

_"Sleep well, my son."_

**GOLDEN GUARDIAN**

Thousands of years later...

"Supreme...conquest. Tell me, Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect?" The Great Dog General, InuTaisho, questioned his first born son, Sesshomaru. The two stood on a cliff edge overlooking the Western Lands. InuTaisho had many wounds from his battle with Ryukotsusei, whom he had sealed away. The battle was fierce and it left the daiyoukai with very low energy and injuries.

Sesshomaru merely stared at the back of his father before looking away to the horizon.

"No."

All was quiet before the two felt the wind shift behind them. They snapped their attention to the disturbance only relax when a familiar form appeared in a soft, bright light.

The Golden Guardian sat before them with a calm gaze. The Inu no Taisho smiled in sadness.

"Ah. Guardian-sama. I would say that it is nice to see you again after so many years of your absence, but it would seem that this will be the last you see of me. I have to go to my mate and newborn son." InuTaisho said with slight urgency. The Guardian nodded and gave him his goodbye. Sesshomaru stayed silent as he felt the Silver Inu's Golden Guardian gaze upon his back.

**"You are not happy, are you, young pup."** The Guardian stated. Sesshomaru stayed silent as he stared to the horizon. Of course he wasn't happy! His father was going to save some filthy human and his soon-to-be half hanyou brother. It was a disgrace to the powerful InuYoukai.

**"You should not be upset with your father nor should you hate your brother. After all. They are family first and foremost. Your brother did not ask to be born half demon and half human. Your father is going this because he loves the human princess, and he loves his newborn."**

"..."

**"One day, young pup, you will understand the need to protect those you love. I just hope it comes not too late."**

With those words, the Golden Guardian disappeared from sight. A soft breeze blew in and rustled through the silent daiyoukai's long strands of hair.

_'…"Protect those you love"...'_

Sesshomaru turned to wall back to the Western Palace.

_'Blasphemy.'_


	3. Chapter 3

'…"Protect those you love"...'

_Sesshomaru turned to wall back to the Western Palace. _

'Blasphemy.'

**GOLDEN GUARDIAN**

Little Inuyasha was running through the forest with tears streaming down his face. He was just thrown out of his home after his mother, Izayoi, passed away. The little hanyou has been running for hours and the weight of what he is was starting to set in.

_"Get out of here, you damn hanyou!"_

_"You don't belong here, filth! Leave this village!"_

These were some of the things that were said as he was forced to flee his home.

"Mama... Why'd you leave me?" The golden-eyed child questioned in a miserable voice while panting. Inuyasha had just stopped by a tree to catch his breath. He curled up under the tree's overgrown roots and hid his eyes with his arms.

The night was cold and the full moon shone through the rustling leaves. A soft green gem was glowing right next to the inu-youkai. It slowly started to glow brighter and brighter, which prompted the boy to lift his head to see what it was.

When the glow went back down, Inuyasha looked to see it was a gem about half an inch in height and a bit thicker than his thumb. As soon as he picked up the gem, winds wrapped around him and he yelped in fear. He shut his eyes, waiting for pain or... something! to happen.

But instead of pain, he felt warmth. The warmth was familiar, yet unidentifiable because he was only used to his mother's encompassing comfort.

When the winds died down, he felt a presence in front of himself and peeked an eye open to see what was in front of him. His amber eyes flew open when he saw a man standing there.

The male had long, spiked, golden hair passed his shoulders; aquatic blue eyes and three whisker-like marks on both of his cheeks. He wore odd clothing which was a white, long-sleeved shirt, baggy black pants with white tape wrapped around his lower calves and ankles, combat boots, and a short sleeved black haori with red flames at the bottom and written in dark orange is 'Neo Sage of Six Paths' and in gold is 'Guardian' right next to each other.

The blonde looked down at him with blank eyes before they became lively. He blinked a few times before grinning at him softly. He knelt down to be at the cowering hanyou's height.

"It is alright, pup. I will not hurt you. I know who you are. You have nothing to fear," his voice rang through the forest. The soothing and warm tone had Inuyasha relaxing. He cautiously stepped out from the tangle of roots and slowly tread to the blonde. The man held out his arms and smiled warmly. The hanyou hesitantly wrapped his arms around the man's waist, and before he could do anything more, strong arms wrapped around him. Inuyasha stiffened before tears ran down his red cheeks. He clutched the blonde's haori and sobbed.

The man brought him closer and cradled the child against himself. He could sense the boy's sadness… His loneliness. He rocked back and forth until the cries died down. When he glimpsed the inu-youkai's face, he found that he was asleep. The blue-eyed male picked Inuyasha up and proceeded to walk off. He looked at the green gem around his neck and thought to himself.

'_You will never be alone again, my pup. You will find people who will love and accept you for who you are.'_

And with that, they disappeared with the swirl of leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

'You will never be alone again, my pup. You will find people who will love and accept you for who you are.'

_And with that, they disappeared in a swirl of leaves._

**GOLDEN GUARDIAN**

"Calm down, pup," a voice said amusedly. A now 10-year-old, in body, boy grinned as his ears twitched. It had been several decades since little Inuyasha met the blonde-haired man named Naruto. To him, it seemed to be adventure after adventure while traveling. Yes, there were some lonely days where the fox demon disappeared…

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Where'd you go?! Why did you leave me?! I've been beaten and nearly eaten because of you! Do you hate me like all the others?!" Inuyasha blew up in hysterics. Naruto quickly scooped the still fragile (emotionally-yet-physically) 5-year-old into his arms and whispered soothingly in his dog ears._

"_Gomenasai, My Pup. It was not intentional. There is a reason why I was gone for so long," he replied. Naruto showed the tearful pup his necklace, "I disappeared because I have to constantly absorb youki from this jewel."_

_Inuyasha sniffled and looked at him questioningly, "Why?"_

"_I am, currently, not in my real body. What you see is my soul which has taken on a material form. My real body lie somewhere beneath the Western Palace. This necklace allows me to solidify my soul by taking energy from the Nature around us and converting it so my soul has a physical body to inhabit. I left because the jewel ran out of youki. I hope you can forgive me, Inuyasha." the blonde explained solemnly. Inuyasha looked down toward the man's chest and nodded a bit, but then he glared (read: pouted) up at him._

_"Fine! I'll forgive you this time, but don't do that again! At least tell me before you disappear again!" The pup demanded. Naruto grinned and tightly hugged the child to his chest._

_"My Pup, you are so cute!" He exclaimed with a blush. Inuyasha's face flared crimson and yelled indignantly._

_"I am not CUTE! Let me down, kitsune-baka!" The silverette shouted as he wriggled in the man's hold. Naruto merely laughed and hiked the younger onto his shoulders._

_"Whatever you say, koinu. Now, hold on." Naruto warned. Inuyasha settled down and held onto the older man's head and hair._

_And they disappeared._

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

... But that was okay because little Inuyasha knew that the blonde fox would always come to his aid. Besides, he was getting older now and Naruto had begun to train him a few years ago. Inuyasha felt like he was to a point where he could defend himself against some of the other demons. Maybe even the daiyoukai!

"Come on, slowpoke! I smell a demon and I want to test out my skills!" The hanyou shouted in glee. Naruto just chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"I don't think you're ready for that level of a demon yet, Yasha. Maybe a lower level demon would be more in your range." He tried to deter the golden-eyed child. Inuyasha huffed and turned away. When Naruto turned his attention away to listen for any lunch, Inuyasha sprinted in the direction of the ogre demon he smelled not too far from them. He would show the kitsune-baka that he was strong enough to defeat a higher level demon. He wasn't weak, dammit!

Naruto swung his gaze in the direction his charge sped off to and swore under his breath. He quickly forgot about capturing lunch and ran after the wayward child.

Inuyasha broke through the foliage and immediately ran at the ugly dark green demon with a yell. The ogre turned toward the shout and swung its arm in a wide arc. Inuyasha ducked underneath the swing and pierced the demon in the shoulder with his claws. The ogre cried out in pain and anger before it swung its arm out with the intention knock the hanyou away.

It worked for Inuyasha collided with a tree from the unexpected attack. The ogre stomped toward the boy as he tried to catch his breath. He was bleeding on his side from a thick branch that protruded from the side of the tree. The ogre roared out in anger and descended upon the wounded koinu. Inuyasha shook in fear and pain as he saw the demon approach. He clutched his side and looked up with wide, frightened eyes.

The demon was about two feet away with its claws aimed at the boy. Naruto arrived at just that moment when time seemed to slow down. His eyes widened at the sight of his injured pup and hurried toward them. He had an awful feeling that he would not make it in time because of their distance and the rapidly incoming claw to the white-haired hanyou.

Inuyasha felt something within himself fester. It spread from his toes and fingertips to his stomach. He heard nothing but his blood rush through his veins. Demonic energy surged through his body.

Suddenly...

A voice...

"BLADES OF BLOOD!"

**GOLDEN GUARDIAN**

Naruto being surprised was an understatement. He was stunned at what the white-haired boy had done. Just when he'd been about to reach his injured pup, the inu-youkai had done something amazing! He had used his own blood to kill the disgusting demon!

"Inuyasha?" He questioned as he stepped over the downed body of the green monstrosity to his panting pup. Inuyasha looked up to him with wide eyes full of surprise as well.

"W-what...? What did I just do?" He asked with a stutter. The blonde studied the slowly disintegrating body and answered.

"Well, Koinu, it seems like you're ready for the next level of training."

Inuyasha beamed before he was knocked to the ground with a bump on the had. He sat up rubbing the lump while glaring and growling at the blue-eyed male.

"Oi! What'd you do that for?!"

"Do not growl at me, pup. You could've gotten killed pulling a stunt like that!" Naruto glared angrily at the scolded child.

"But I—!"

"There is no 'but's! If I tell you that you cannot handle such adversaries that are leagues above you, you do NOT go jumping at the first chance to fight them! What do you think would have happened if you were injured during the night of the new moon? You would be a sitting duck if demons caught any trace of your scent and you'd be dead! I do not want that to happen to you! I've seen and lost many of my precious people because they refused to back down to fight a battle they knew they weren't going to win! I've watched families get torn apart by guilt because of believing that it was their fault a loved one died!

... I blame myself for letting them run off to their deaths... I can't bare to do so again – not when I've got you to protect... So please, Inuyasha... Promise me you won't become too reckless... Promise me you'll be careful..." Naruto trailed off with pained eyes.

Inuyasha was quiet as he looked down to the ground with guilt for bringing back the man's painful memories. He knew the blonde fox only meant every word he said. After all, Inuyasha himself could not imagine the misery and self-loathing the whiskered blonde has gone through. So he did the only thing that came to mind; he entwined his pinky with the man's much larger one and looked up at him with determined eyes.

"I promise, Naruto. Gomenasai for scaring you by rushing in without thinking. But I promise you; I'll get stronger and I'll be more careful." he said with conviction. Naruto's eyes softened and he gave a soft smile.

"Arigato, Inuyasha," the inu-hanyou grinned. "Now, before we eat," Naruto lifted the boy up by the back of his Fire Rat robe, "I think it's time to get cleaned up." he finished with a smirk and carried the struggling hanyou to the nearest river.

"Wha?! No! I don't want you to wash me! I can do it on my own!" Inuyasha protested loudly.

"Oh~ I won't do that. You are perfectly capable to do that on your own~! It's just that you tend to forget one certain part of your body."

"Wha-what's that?"

"Your hair."

A loud cry of 'NOOOOOOOOO!' filled the air as the two continued on their way.

**GOLDEN GUARDIAN**

Inuyasha now had the body of a 15 year old though he was technically the age of around 150 years. He was alone, for Naruto has returned to the gem on the necklace. He was trusted to keep it safe until Naruto's body and soul merged back together… whenever that is.

He was currently travelling through a forest near a human settlement as he had heard that the Shikon no Tama was held by a priestess and that the jewel could turn him into a full demon. That was when he caught the scent of a human woman.

And this began the story of Inuyasha the Inu no Hanyou.


	5. Chapter 5

_And this began the story of Inuyasha the Inu no Hanyou._

**GOLDEN GUARDIAN**

The group consisting of Kagome Higurashi, Sango the Demon Slayer, Miroku the perv– ahem, monk, Shippo the Fox Demon, Kilala the Cat Demon, and Inuyasha the Inu-Hanyou was travelling through the forest in search of the Sacred Jewel Shards. It was early morning and the group were acting as they always did: Miroku was groping Sango's ass, resulting in a hard smack across the face; Shippo was annoying Inuyasha, causing said male to give him a hit to the head which also set Kagome to say the accursed word to punish him; and Kilala was just walking beside the mix-match group.

The day was bright when Inuyasha caught a certain someone's scent on the wind. He growled which lead the group to question him.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked and readied her bow.

"Sesshomaru…" he growled and took off in the direction of his half brother.

"Matte, Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted after the quickly sprinting hanyou.

Said male ignored her and kept rushing through the forest and toward his older half-brother.

When he caught sight of a certain daiyoukai, he stopped and growled angrily.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sesshomaru," the white-haired hanyou demanded. The older Inu-youkai stood silent before unsheathing Tokijin.

"What I do is none of your concern, hanyou," he stated coldly. Said hanyou snarled and brandished Tetsusaiga as well.

"Teme!" He shouted and rushed at the silver-haired male. He went for an overhead slash which was easily dodged. Sesshomaru went for a diagonal swipe to the other's neck, but Inuyasha saw it and ducked out of the way. He jumped back to gain some distance from the first son of Inu no Taisho.

Inuyasha bent his knees in preparation to pounce but his brother was quicker and dashed toward him in one leap. Inuyasha brought up his sword to guard against his brother's. The sound of metal clashing rang through their sensitive ears, but neither stood down. Soon, Sesshomaru's strength triumphed his younger brother's and sent him stumbling back. When Inuyasha caught his footing, he growled at the other, but he was further caught off guard when the daiyoukai appeared in front of him. Sesshomaru swung his sword in an arch. The blade caught the hanyou's chest causing a small spurt of blood to escape but also a certain object.

"Gah!" Inuyasha flew back from the force. At that moment, Kagome and the others appeared to see him crash against a tree. They all brought out their weapons against the silver-haired man. Sesshomaru barely spared them a glance nor listened to their grating voices. What he was more interested in is the green object lying on the forest floor.

Inuyasha sat up with a hand over the wound and glared at his jackass of a brother. He noticed that the man was not looking at him but at something on the ground. He snarled when he thought the daiyoukai was ignoring him but was also curious as to what had caught Sesshomaru's attention.

When he did, blood drained from his face. It only got worse when the demon knelt upon the ground and reached to pick it up after returning his sword to its scabbard.

Sesshomaru was curious as to why a dirty hanyou would be in possession of something of great value, other than the Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha ran to stop his half brother from touching the jewel. But he was too late.

As soon as the daiyoukai touched the item, a golden light exploded from it and blinded everyone within the vicinity.

Sesshomaru stumbled back with an arm covering his face from the light and the harsh wind. The three humans and two demons were pushed back by the force of the wind. Inuyasha fell on his back before sitting up and squinting to see through the brightness.

When the light and wind died down, there was silence. Everyone uncovered their eyes and stared in awe and shock.

There, standing tall with his eyes closed, was a certain blonde-haired man. The only thing that was different about him is that he has longer hair that reaches mid-back, he was wearing a dark red kimono top that was closed with a black sash that was orange at the ends and loose pants that slightly hugged his frame, and he has his black boots. On his muscular arms were tattoos that looked exotic but, to him, actually meant something. When he opened his eyes, they were now slits and a bit drowsy.

Naruto yawned as he covered his mouth with one hand and stretched the other upwards. He blinked at the stunned group before giving a fanged smile.

"Yo, minna."

**GOLDEN GUARDIAN**

Inuyasha gaped at the man before him. He stumbled his way past his silent, straight-faced brother and up to the person he's been missing for some time. Naruto smiled down at him and made his many tails appear.

"You're here…" Inuyasha whispered. Naruto enveloped the young hanyou within his arms and added his tails for additional warmth. He rested his chin upon the white-haired teen's head.

"Yea. Sorry for the wait, Inuyasha." He replied.


End file.
